


If We Bled The Same

by daintyblues



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Archie Andrews & Betty Cooper Friendship, Archie Andrews is a Good Friend, Bisexual Veronica Lodge, Bodyguard Jughead Jones, Character Death, Eventual Smut, F/M, Hate Crimes, Heavy Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Italian Mafia, Mafia Lord Betty Cooper, Organized Crime, Partners in Crime, Possessive Behavior, Protective Jughead Jones, Romance, Slow Burn, Slow To Update, Strangers to Lovers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:42:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26573164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daintyblues/pseuds/daintyblues
Summary: Bret shuffled through a couple documents as he spoke. “This plan has been in the making for a long time. The waters are becoming dangerous. People are getting unsettled, clans are getting hostile. The peace that we had is starting to crumble,” When he looked up, Bret’s eyes held the slightest bit of concern.  Once the brunette blinked, it was gone. “There’s a new clan. They call themselves the Vipers.”Jughead could feel his facial features harden. “What are you getting at, Wallis?” Usually, he’d have a witty comeback stored, but for some reason, it didn’t come.The blonde’s lip formed into a thin line. “I’ve learned of their names. As of yesterday, our course of action was decided against the Vipers. We’re burying them before they bloom,” Bret explained calmly. When Jughead didn’t respond, the blonde contemplated his next words. “One of the two leaders is unprotected, they’ve been trying to find a bodyguard for ages now. It seems that nobody fits their agenda, but I’m sure you do. You’re going to be our inside man.”Jughead’s voice was solemn. “Who’s the leader?”“Betty Cooper.”
Relationships: Betty Cooper/Jughead Jones
Comments: 17
Kudos: 27





	1. Satin Dresses

**Author's Note:**

> hello!  
>    
> yet another fanfic. basically I’m just gonna make a bunch of series and the ones I’m most interested in will get continued, the rest will be deleted.. haha..  
>    
> anyway this is kinda similar in dark themes like my first series, letters from the devil. this is really uncanon archie, betty, and jug so watch out for that.  
>    
> anyway i really wanted to write a fanfic where betty is one of the head woman in the mafia because that is just.. amazing.
> 
> pls enjoy and comment if you liked it! <3  
>    
>    
> ⋘ ──── ∗ ⋅◈⋅ ∗ ──── ⋙

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello!  
> 
> 
> yet another fanfic. basically I’m just gonna make a bunch of series and the ones I’m most interested in will get continued, the rest will be deleted.. haha..  
> 
> 
> anyway this is kinda similar in dark themes like my first series, letters from the devil. this is really uncanon archie, betty, and jug so watch out for that.  
> 
> 
> anyway i really wanted to write a fanfic where betty is one of the head woman in the mafia because that is just.. amazing.  
> 
> 
> anyway pls enjoy and comment if you liked it! <3  
>    
>    
> ⋘ ──── ∗ ⋅◈⋅ ∗ ──── ⋙

The hot water running over his shoulders eased some of the tension nestled into his muscles. Putting two hands on the shower wall in front of him, Jughead let out a long breath. Wet hair dripping over his face and onto the shower floor, he tilted his head down to watch the droplets fall. 

It’d been too long since he’d done a job. It’s not like the brunette was eager to work, but usually when he hadn’t been given things to do in a while, it meant that something big was coming. Big meant bad, and he always ended up being the one doing all the dirty work.

Jughead clenched his jaw. What was he supposed to expect anyway? It’s not like he’d be able to reject doing the work, anyway. Sure, the money that’d flowered him had appeased him at first, but now the useless bills were just pieces of paper to him. He didn’t need all this wealth, especially when he couldn’t use it. He’d give away all his money in order to wave a safe passageway out of Bret’s hellhole of a business.

Taking a hand from the shower wall and turning off the water, he stayed still for a moment before opening the shower door. He took a towel from it’s confinement and tugged it over his shoulders. Jughead could hear his phone chime from outside the bathroom, three precise vibrations against the couch.

Grimacing, he wrapped the towel around his bottom half and opened the bathroom door to check on the notification. Anyone calling or texting him was never a good omen. Usually, whenever he got a notification, it was from one of his colleagues or the devil himself, Bret. In this case, it was the latter.

Putting in his password, he scrolled to the blonde’s text message and stared at it for a fleeting moment. 

_Call me ASAP._

The sound of birds tweeting outside brought him from his annoyance, which in turn caused him to dial Bret’s phone number. In a way, the brunette already knew what the blonde would ask of him. Not entirely, because Bret was unpredictable, but the blonde boss asking for a call was something out of the ordinary.

Jughead’s phone rang three times before he heard the man pick up, his arrogant voice filling his ears. “Forsythe. I haven’t talked to you in quite a bit. How are you?”

There wasn’t a response that came from Jughead, only the bitter silence that followed his question. He could hear Bret’s sigh through the phone. “I don’t really know what I expected out of that question. Look, I need you to come down to the Weston Residence. Come up to my office. We’re going to have a chat.”

Chat. Did he really mean chat? What was this lunatic planning? By the tone of his voice, he seemed a little more on edge than usual. “Cut the crap. Just tell me why I’m going or else you won’t be seeing me.” Jughead’s voice was flat, plain as he brought his phone down from his ear and instead placed it on speaker.

Bret didn’t answer, momentarily gathering his thoughts before responding to the other man. “You run a tough bargain, Jones, but I’ll grant you this single wish. I have something that I need you to do. I’m not going to discuss it over phone lines. It’s best if we see each other in person. This just might be the biggest project you’ll ever work on. Now, I’ll expect you here by 2 PM sharp. Don’t be late.” The phone cut off then, beeping signaling the end of the call.

Throwing his phone onto the couch, Jughead ran his hands through his hair. _This just might be the biggest project you’ll ever work on._ As if his projects before hadn’t been big enough. Though, something told him that Bret was telling the truth. There was something about him that was a little more odd that usual. 

He knew that his blonde boss had been having problems lately, but none that he’d been able to help with. For a while, Bret had been the biggest mafia lord in the area. Absolutely nobody could raise a finger to him, but as time passed, there had been an arising threat. From what he’d been told, a duo was coming up the ranks faster than anyone had before.

It’s not like he particularly cared. He’d never been invested in anything going on between the lords. Instead, he’d been more concerned with getting the jobs he was assigned done and trying to keep a low profile. Moreover, his ultimate goal was to get the hell out of where he was now.

Eyes glancing over at the clock, he found a bold eleven staring back at him. Everything he had to do for the day hadn’t already been taken care of earlier. If he chose not to go to Bret’s residence, he knew he’d never hear the end of it. If he was following his regular behavior,he’d skip out, but something about the blonde asking to be called directly made Jughead think otherwise.

Looking down at the towel that was still wrapped around his waist and the water that dripped onto the wood floors, he inhaled. He regretted watching the issues he had eat him up alive, and at the rate he was going, they’d still be there until he died. 

Clenching his fist at his side, he narrows his eyes at nothing in particular. Was that him or the anger inside him talking? He barely knew anymore.

⋘ ──── ∗ ⋅◈⋅ ∗ ──── ⋙

Lifting his chin up, he showed the men at the front of his building his ID card. He knew he didn’t need to, he’d been around the residence enough for them to recognize him. Even if the security didn’t recognize him, by the half-terrified look at their faces, Jughead wouldn’t have had any trouble walking through the slightly ajar doors of the complex.

Breathing in the scent of bleach, he looked around. As usual, the business complex was buzzing with activity. Men in suits scrambled around, others sitting at the large bar to his left. The brunette hadn’t bothered putting on a suit. He didn’t need to impress men that were beneath him, and the brunette didn’t care what Bret thought of him.

Taking out his phone, the numbers 1:58 looks back at him. Bret had told him not to be late, but in any case, including this one, Jughead disregarded just about anything he said. Instead, he headed towards the large bar located next to him.

He could feel stares on him as he did so, but paid no bother to them. The more he aged, the more times people stopped and gazed at him. It’d once been a nuisance, but at the point he was at now, it was something of little importance. 

Sitting down on one of the stools, he put his arm on the table and adjusted himself on the seat. While he waited for the bartender to tend to him, he looked back around. His eyes caught on two of Bret’s associates whispering to themselves near one of the walls, hushed whispers and hands over their mouths to block away any spies. 

For some reason, Jughead felt that it had to do with what Bret was planning on telling him. What it was, though, he didn’t have a chance to dwell on it. The sound of a man’s gruff voice next to him started speaking to him. “Jughead Jones, an honor.”

The man’s voice was drawled, the brunette could tell. He continued staring at the two associates, but the voice interrupted him for a second time. “All this buzz about the best bodyguard in the business, yet nothing seems to stick out about you.” 

Taking one last look at the two suspicious men, he slowly turned back and stared forward at the many alcoholic beverages. He didn’t answer for a second time, debating on whether he should answer. From a side-eye, he could see that the man talking to him wasn’t exactly anything special either. Blonde, with a ghostly face and pale skin. His eyes were naturally wide and an alerting blue. “I’d jump off the nearly ledge if I looked like you. Don’t bother speaking to me if you look like an Edward Cullen knockoff.” 

Though the stronger brunette wasn’t looking directly at him, the blonde looked startled by his response. His face screwed up in annoyance, his hand curling around his mellowly drink. “Asshole. I don’t understand why everyone here respects your smug face so much. You’re just a brainless hunk of meat.” 

Although his words were meant to be hurtful, Jughead’s initial reaction was to let out a low chuckle. Cracking his neck from the side, he turned his gaze towards the man’s. There, he was finally face-to-face with him. Jughead could see his features more clearly now, and it only made him look worse. 

Jughead’s hand suddenly darted out, clamping around the unknown man’s neck and squeezing. He was barely putting any force into the assault, but the blonde was already wheezing. Now, he could hear the building start to go quieter as more eyes found the pair. “Look Edward, I don’t know where you’re getting all your information from,” For fun, he squeezed a little more. His face was stern, his aura oozing authority. “..but it’s rather false. Now, do me a favor. Go get your girlfriend to peg you so you’ll get some of that tension lifted off. Afterwards, go take a long walk off a short pier.”

His face was still emotionless by the time he pulled away. Nobody had dared to intervene unless they had a deathwish. Getting involved with the mini feud between the to would result in two necks being suffocated. It was common knowledge that Jughead was ruthless, snapping at things that were in his way. He’d been told countless times that he had some form of anger issues, but the brunette refused to listen.

Just about everyone in earshot knew about Jughead Jones, the notorious bodyguard. At least, people close-knit in the Weston residence. Anywhere else, he was nothing. Not a single trace of him absolutely anywhere.

Being a bodyguard wasn’t the highest rank, but it was common knowledge that if the brunette wished, he could climb up easily. However, Jughead’s main concern was the opposite. He wanted out of the organization he was so tightly woven into. So, for now, he stayed as he was, steadily trying to dispatch himself.

One hand coming to his neck and another to his beating heart, the blonde-haired ghoul heaved in breaths like they were his last. Growing bored with the scene and the want of alcohol leaving him, Jughead stood up from his seat and instead started to walk towards the elevator located at the far end of the building.

The stares were still present, as always, but normality seemed to settle back over the room as the buzzing began again. Shoving his hands into his jean pockets, he opened the elevator and was relieved he had it to himself. Punching in the number fourteen into the level selection, he let himself lean against the elevator railing.

It moved fast, no stops to other floors being done. He waited, instead turning around to watch the people below him become smaller through the clear windows. When the sound of beeping reached his ears, he dislodged himself from the railing and strolled out.

He’d been at Bret’s office too many times to count, so the security men he had outside guarding his door only nodded at him as he entered. Jughead didn’t bother knocking, only opening the door and letting himself in. Inside, he could see the familiar sophisticated blonde inside, reading over some documents.

When Bret saw him, he raised a brow and looked up from his papers. “You’re ten minutes late.” His greeting hadn’t consisted of a hello, instead a complaint. It was expected and certainly didn’t phase the other man.

Shrugging, Jughead didn’t answer and instead made his home at the velvety couch in front of Bret’s desk. Behind him, the large window that took up the entirety of his back wall distracted him. He could see the city bounding with life, cars honking and people crossing streets. Children scampering across sidewalks and storekeepers sweeping their decks.

Bret let out a heavy sigh, lacing his fingers together and setting them in front of him. “If I’m being honest, I don’t know how to put this the right way. I’m just going to cut to the chase. This new project.. is going to take at least six months.” He let out, which made Jughead’s full attention land onto the blonde.

Though his expressions were usually unreadable, the confusion on Jughead’s face was clear. His eyebrows knit on the top of his head, lips pursing out. The longest job he’d ever had was a week, which had been agonizing as it was. Six months? What could possibly take six months? 

Continuing, Bret shuffled through a couple documents as he spoke. “This plan has been in the making for a long time. The waters are becoming dangerous. People are getting unsettled, clans are getting hostile. The peace that we had is starting to crumble,” When he looked up, Bret’s eyes held the slightest bit of concern.Once the brunette blinked, it was gone. “There’s a new clan. They call themselves the Vipers.” 

Jughead could feel his facial features harden. Anyone that Bret was even concerned about in the slightest was unnerving. “What are you getting at, Wallis?” Usually, he’d have a witty comeback stored, but for some reason, it didn’t come.

Letting out a breath, the blonde’s lip formed into a thin line. “I’ve learned of their names. It seems that I already have a background with the arising threat. As of yesterday, our course of action was decided against the Vipers. We’re burying them before they bloom,” Bret explained calmly. When Jughead didn’t respond, the blonde contemplated his next words. “One of the two leaders is unprotected, they’ve been trying to find a bodyguard for ages now. It seems that nobody fits their agenda, but I’m sure you do. You’re going to be our inside man.”

Jughead’s voice was solemn. “Who’s the leader?”

“Betty Cooper.” 

The name rung bells. He knew that name, whispered among dark alleys and hushed voices. It was almost as if saying the name itself was treason. He never was interested enough to follow up on why she was so important, but Jughead was starting to understand. She was often linked with the name Archie Andrews, which he assumed was the second leader of their foundation. 

Bret started talking before he was able to respond. “Word around is that she’s been cruising around specifically with Andrews by her side and decided to enlist for a bodyguard. With your profile so protected, they won’t know who you are and how you work with us. As for your tattoo, you’ll simply explain you used to work with me beforehand. By being her bodyguard, you’ll get some of the most valuable information that we’d ever be able to get.”

Jughead seemed to have already made up his mind. “I’m not doing your job,” He said flatly, matter-of-fact. “She expects me to protect her. I can’t do that if I’m working with you.” If Bret had assumed he’d do his dirty work with no complaints, he was sorely mistaken.

Chuckling, Bret leaned back in his chair. “What? Since when did you become so soft? This job is essential, in this case. I won’t take no for an answer. It’s not like you have much of a choice anyway,” he leaned closer, gelled hair unmoving as he scooted his chair closer. “What’s the point of having guns if you can’t aim? I still remember when you said that you didn’t want me in your life. That’s hard to digest, Forsythe. Let’s remember how this all started. You sold yourself to me.”

Gritting his teeth, the brunette bristled. “To hell with you.” He hissed between clenched teeth, his gaze averted to the window behind him. His gaze slowly moved towards Bret’s, catching his eyes in an unmoving stare.

“If you didn’t want me in your life, you shouldn’t have let me in. You always say you want to own your life. Why don’t you wake up and take your own advice. You want to know what the funny thing is? You keep talking to me like I’m a stranger but we’ve been together since we were kids. If I’m thinking about this right, you’re the one trying to cut me off after everything I’ve done for you. I am the heart of this, I made this entire residence.”

Jughead’s eyes were guarded, his eyes barely faltering from his. His only response was silence, the noise in the room completely vanished. One could hear a pin drop in the room until the blonde boss relented. “You’re in debt to me. Don’t get your morals confused.”

The brunette’s one word response was enough to settle the feud between the two men, though his reluctance was piercing. “Fine.” As always, his tone of voice was nonchalant, as if he’d like to be anywhere else other than where he was.

Bret was just about the only man who could speak to Jughead in such a way without being on the brunette’s assassination list. Settling back comfortably in his chair, the blonde grinned triumphantly. “Terrific. You’re already booked to meet with both Archie and Betty tonight. Specifically at St.Clara’s. Do wear something presentable, Forsythe. If they don’t accept you, this entire plan is foiled.”

Getting up from the couch, Jughead didn’t say another word. He started to head for the door, two hands in his pockets as he headed out. Bret’s parting words forced him to halt.

“One more thing. Forsythe, don’t involve yourself in any romantic or sexual relations. I strictly forbid it.”

Scoffing, Jughead pushed his way out of the door and slammed it behind him. _As if._ What right did he have to involve himself with someone, much less with someone he would betray in the near future. 

Business was business.

⋘ ──── ∗ ⋅◈⋅ ∗ ──── ⋙

The sound of knocking forced Betty to look up. Looking back down at her computer, she continued typing. “Come in.” She chimed, fingers gliding over the keyboard. 

After confirmation, tufts of red hair came poking through the door. Closing the door behind him, the Viper leader made his way over to his coworker with an exhausted sigh. Hopping onto the desk she was working on, he sat down snugly and looked down at her. “Hard at work?” He teased.

Looking up momentarily, a brief smile came across her features. “I guess. I’ve been working on this piece since this morning. From all the hectic events that have been happening, writing has been my only distraction.”

Nodding in understanding, he adjusted the leather jacket around his body. Hectic was an understatement of all the things that had occurred in the past couple of weeks. Aside from barely receiving a lick of sleep or any free time, everything was becoming increasingly tense. An outsider could cut the tension with a knife. “Nervous for tonight?”

The small smile she had on her face dimmed considerably. “If he’s like the others, then I’m just wasting my time. I don’t understand why I need a bodyguard. I can defend myself, Archie. I’ve gotten this far, and besides, I can hold my own.” 

The redhead merely rolled his eyes. “We’ve gone over this. You can’t hold your own against people that are trained specifically in kidnapping little blonde spitfires. We’re not teenagers anymore.” 

Betty reached up and slapped his arm playfully, in which he only laughed at. In this world, the side Archie was showing to his blonde coworker was rare. After dipping his hand into the fountain of gold, he’d been cursed with the position of being a Viper. Of course, he respected being a Viper, but it hadn’t been the life he’d wanted. The path taken had forced him to become tougher, more heartless. He wasn’t the same Archie Andrews that played football on Friday nights.

Continuing, Archie's voice took a more weighty note. “We’ve been serious about this for a while. There’s people that want us off this planet. We’ve been managing because we’re constantly together, but there’s been times where we can’t be. I can’t trust you being alone, Betty.” Taking a hand, he put it onto hers and picked it up from the keyboard. “Listen to me.”

Surprised, she looked up at him with the emerald eyes he’d grown familiar with. They’d grown up together, living next door to each other. When the two of them landed in hot water with the wrong side of town, they were the only comfort they had. Now, their relationship was almost as if they were siblings. “I can’t let what happened back then.. happen again. I just won’t.”

The blonde stilled, her hand still dangling in his two fingers. Pulling her hand away, she settled it into her lap. Swallowing, she didn’t respond, instead looking back down at the ground below her. Knowing he hit a sore spot, Archie made amends quickly. “The only reason I brought that up is because I want you to know _why_ we need this bodyguard. Just as extra precautions so the past doesn’t repeat itself.”

It wasn’t that talking about the situation was bad, it’s just she hadn’t exactly been in the mood to speak about something that was well behind the two of them. Adjusting her ponytail, she cast her eyes back towards the redhead above her. “I know, I don’t mean to be that hard on you about it. It’s just that all the candidates we’ve had so far have been failures. All of them have crashed and burned.” 

Archie had never seemed as disgruntled by them as she had. “Nevermind that street scum, Betty. The one that I booked today is different. He’s.. well, I don’t really know him, but I’ve heard that he’s quite the bodyguard if I’m not mistaken.”

“Speaking of!” Without bothering to knock, a familiar raven-haired woman burst through the door, a pile of documents in her hand. She stood in front of them, perching her pearls more precisely on her collarbone. “Before you ask, yes, I was listening to your conversation, but ignore that. Veronica Lodge truly has the requested files.”

Veronica Lodge was the Viper’s technical mastermind. If it wasn’t for her, they’d probably be stuck in a situation that they’d never get out of. Though her appearance could be deceiving, she was one of the most intelligent international hackers Betty had ever met. Archie and Betty had met her while traveling to Colorado, and soon, their friendship was as thick molasses. 

Setting them down in front of them, she picked out the most important one and then two pictures. “This guy is ridiculously secretive, even more than my late father. These pictures leave quite a bit to the imagination, but this is the best we could get. As for the background check,” she paused, watching either of them bring one of the photos close to examine them. “Jughead Jones doesn’t have a single thing to his name. No social media, phone number, not even a license plate rang up.” 

Looking mildly alarmed, Betty cast her eyes upwards towards the brunette in front of her. “I can’t tell if that’s a good thing or bad thing.”

Veronica looked like she was trying to weigh her options. “This is either something that is concerning or very helpful. Having his identity concealed aids us in keeping up our secrecy, but he might have an ulterior motive,” The pearled-princess had already seemed to come to a conclusion. “My guess is that the guy is just private.”

Squinting at the picture, Archie strained to see any type of facial features. “This picture consists of a nose and that’s about it,” Despite his concern, he didn’t seem as skeptical as usual. “Still, I can respect a man that can take incognito so far.”

Picking through the rest of the papers, Betty found them to be familiar. They were the supposed schedules, rules, and agreements the bodyguard had to accept. “I couldn’t really see anything in my picture either. Hopefully we won’t be dubbed by the element of surprise when we see him.”

Archie took the two photos and placed them neatly onto the small pile of papers. “We shouldn’t even be concerned if he’s a good guy or not. Maybe our first concern should be whether he’d be able to put up with our blonde flower here. Pack it up, Heather Chandler.”

“I can’t be the only one that wants to throw him off the nearest cliff.”

“I understand your pain, B. I’ll help you.”

Archie interrupted them with a wave of his hand. “In all seriousness, if he’s off, we just won’t hire him. It’s as easy as that. We’re the ones in control here, not the other way around, alright?” He jumped up from his seat on the desk which made it rattle a little. “I should really get back to work. If I’m gonna have anytime to chat tonight, I’ve got to get a couple things done. Later.” Adjusting his jacket, he saluted them before rounding the corner of Betty’s office.

The blonde’s eyes watched his fleeting back. “He’s not so uptight today. What’s up with that? Last time we were about to interview someone he didn’t spend a minute not talking about it.” 

Veronica’s gaze was located in the same place as Betty’s. “Not sure. Maybe an accidental coffee boost,” Eyes moving wearily to the clock, her face lit up when she realized the time. “Aside from the fact we’re not receiving Archie’s daily tantrum, it’s getting close to your interview. I picked out a wonderful outfit for tonight. Put your laptop away B, we’re getting you ready!”

“Why must you be so grand about these things?”

“Close those pretty lips and get up!”

⋘ ──── ∗ ⋅◈⋅ ∗ ──── ⋙

Laid out vertically on his mattress, the brunette stared up at the smooth ceiling above him. Air running through his nose, he let out a deep breath he wasn’t aware he’d been holding. 

The day’s events had left a sour taste in his mouth.

Usually, if not always, he didn’t care whose life he was interfering into and what they thought of it. Jughead’s main goal was always to get the job done, at whatever cost. That’s how he’d always been, and he was secretly ashamed of it. Jughead hadn’t meant to turn out this way, but with Bret’s malicious influence, it’d been hard not to.

Bret. Just thinking about the blonde bastard made him want to puke. His arrogance and his inability to be sincere to anything that breathed was despicable. Though, to get to the top, Jughead knew that was the only way. 

Scratch that. The only way to stay _alive_ was to ditch your values and dig your alter ego out. It hadn’t been something Jughead had wanted to do, but here he was, drowning in a pit of his own mistakes and injustices. His young greed and naivety had brought him here, nobody else, not even Bret.

Picking himself up, he grabbed the hem of his shirt and pulled it over his head. Walking towards his bathroom and taking the garment bag hung on the door handle, he unzipped it. Bret had prepared him a sleek black suit, complete with a tie and a silver chain linking from the collar to the pocket on the left.

Next to the garment bag was a box that he’d barely noticed. Opening the lid, he found two black matching dress shoes. New, and shined to perfection. He could see the glare of the bathroomlight in the shoe’s reflection. Next to the shoes was a small box, which he opened without hesitation, revealing a small white rose poking out. The thorns and stem had been clipped, only leaving the delicate flower.

His phone vibrating brought him from his expedition. Jughead considered ignoring it, but soon found himself picking up the phone with irritation. “This better be important.” He greeted, not bothering to look at the caller.

In response, the man on the other line chuckled. “Is this how you greet your greatest pal? I’m wounded.”

Rolling his eyes, he dropped his phone onto his bathroom counter and moved it onto speaker. He could at least kill two birds with one stone while he was at it. “Yappy as always, Sweets. I’m busy. What do you want?”

Sweetpea shrugged even though Jughead couldn’t see him. “Word around the estate is boss has you down for a new job. Nobody knows what though. Care to spill?”

Jughead’s initial thought was not to answer his brunette friend, but the more he thought about it, the more he decided that sharing a bit of it wouldn’t be too harmful. He knew that Sweetpea was loyal, even to a fault, so the bodyguard didn’t have to worry about him revealing the new information to anyone else. “Bret has me being a bodyguard for his newest rival. Six months, believe it or not. It’s some woman named Betty.”

“Betty Cooper?”

Jughead’s eyebrows furrowed as he tugged on the dress pants that had followed with the suit. His hand grasped for the belt as he responded. “Yeah, her. You know about her or something?”

Sweetpea’s playful tone had diminished. “..or something? I haven’t seen her in the flesh, but she’s not someone to mess with. I can see why Wallis is afraid of her, and even more so since she’s got that carrot with her too.”

Fastening the belt, Jughead features screwed up a little. “Sweets, slow down. I’ve got no idea what you’re going on about,” He’d barely heard a word that came out of his mouth he’d gone so fast. “Carrot?”

Clearing his throat, Sweetpea slowed down his speed. “Yeah, Carrots. His name is Archie or whatever. Talk about making bank, they’re bringing in the bucks. I still don’t know how they’re getting all that money, but it’s ‘hella suspicious. All I really know about the Vipers themselves is that they’re a different breed.”

Jughead assumed that the Vipers were the corporation the two were running. Of course, he heard the names thrown around, but never at such a high capacity. Bringing a hand to his tie, he tightened it around his neck. “I’ll report back whether the rumors are true. I’m seeing them tonight for a drink. Anyway, I’ve got to start heading out.” He didn’t give much excuse to end the call, finger landing on the red exit button before his friend could say anything else.

For the final touch, he placed the rose neatly into his suit pocket. The flower looked foreign on someone like him.

Looking back at himself in the mirror, suit-clad, the person staring back at him was Jughead Jones. Hair messily falling to the side, he ran his hand through the brunette locks. He didn’t feel nervous. Instead, he felt the unfamiliar feeling of shame set in.

Taking his phone from the bathroom and turning away, he slammed the door behind him.

Shame.

How pathetic.

⋘ ──── ∗ ⋅◈⋅ ∗ ──── ⋙

Veronica squealed. “You two look _hot_.” Standing in front of them, she brought her hands together, a smile present on her face as she looked over the two of them. She wished to stay more, but in a blink, her phone rang and Veronica was off. 

The raven-haired princess had prepared them matching attire. For Betty, she’d picked out a satin red dress that might’ve been a little too short for the blonde’s liking, but after enough of Veronica’s coaxing, Betty’d given up. The brunette had even forced the redhead into a matching red suit, topped off with a black bow tie.

Slipping an arm around Betty’s waist, Archie looked slightly amused. “Technological nerd during the day and stylist by night..” he mused, looking back behind him as he saw their chauffeur begin to arrive. 

Betty nodded in agreement, arm wrapped around the folder they’d be needing to discuss the bodyguard’s possible regulations. “This dress is stressing me out a bit. I don’t think-”

Archie rolled his eyes, butting in before she could finish. “You look great. Be quiet and take the compliment. It doesn’t harm you to look good once and awhile, Betty. I know none of us have time for romance, but getting some attention never hurt anyone.”

Betty turned her gaze to the long limo pulling in behind them, windows heavily tinted. Scoffing, the blonde adjusted the folder in her arm. “ _You’re_ the one that used to kiss anything that breathed. I’m not sure if I should take advice from an ex-playboy.” She retorted.

Out of the limo came their associate, Andre. Another man that was in their inner circle, especially since he drove them just about anywhere they needed to be at all times. He was a trained martial artist along with a licensed private chauffeur. Andre opened the car door for them, taking his hat and tipping it. “Miss Cooper, Mr. Andrews.”

Allowing Betty to go in first, the redhead snickered. “Last time I checked, those playboy ways appeased to you. You know, when you had a crush on me all through junior high.” He teased, which earned him a forceful shove the opposite way.

Carefully making her way into the car, she settled her folder on top of her thighs and moved as far away from her coworker as possible. “You’re one to talk. Who admitted their love to me freshman year right after I got over my little crush?”

Now it was Archie’s turn to be bashful as he stepped in, Andre closing the door behind them. “Our teenage years were something else entirely. We both had no idea what we were talking about when it came to love,” he chuckled, tucking two hands into his pockets. “I rather not remember those times.”

Betty looked irritated. “You’re the one that brought it up..” she muttered.

“Where to, Miss Cooper?” Andre asked from the front, having slipped into the driver's seat and had started to rear back.

Their location was a beautiful restaurant, an expensive one at that. Even though the price to attend was costly, it made up for it in the beautiful scenery around and inside the restaurant. “St. Clara’s. Thanks, Andre.” 

She could see him nodding in the rearview mirror before bringing up the small barrier between the two. Even though the two constantly told Andre that it wasn’t necessary, he had instead heavily that it must be done, to respect their ‘privacy.’

Looking down at her dress and along her legs, she felt a little uncomfortable. “We virtually didn’t bring anything to defend ourselves in case something were to happen.” She commented worriedly, wanting the familiar feeling of a leather jacket hugging her shoulders.

Hand fiddling with his bow, the redhead looked forward. “I know, but Veronica made it clear that if we brought weapons, we were looking for a brawl. I have some men already stationed outside the restaurant. Tonight’s been quiet, I believe everything will run smoothly.” Archie’s voice seemed honest, hands dropping as he averted his eyes to his blonde friend.

Worrying her bottom lip between her teeth, Betty was still skeptical. “I know you’re right, it’s just that it’s unfamiliar, you know? Ever since.. that devil, I always made sure to carry a weapon with me.” Her fingers came up to her neck where the Viper tattoo had been imprinted on her. 

The day she’d received it had been one to remember. The blonde vividly remembered how proud she was, looking at the mirror. The tattoo consisted of a red heart being squeezed by a scaled snake, droplets of blood forming around its body. Inside the heart was a dagger, jagged edges protruding from the top and bottom.

Swallowing, Archie shook his head. “The day we bring down Bret Weston Wallis is the day I’m declaring myself a successful man. Eliminated. Abolished. Annihilated,” he breathed, his teasing tones ceasing. “He’s a scum of a human being.”

His mutual hatred for the blonde mafia lord was shared by the blonde. “He knows that we’re climbing. He hasn’t.. done anything. Bret is the confrontational type, as we’ve learned. So what the hell is he waiting for?”

⋘ ──── ∗ ⋅◈⋅ ∗ ──── ⋙

Nodding his thanks to the host, Jughead seated himself down at their reserved table. The Vipers had picked a decent spot, one that was on the very roof of the restaurant. Since it consisted of many levels, the roof seemed both the most expensive and the most pleasant.

He’d gotten to the restaurant approximately two minutes late, as usual. It seemed that his guests were late too, judging by their lack of presence. The bodyguard assumed it was traffic that had held them up, not that they’d canceled the interview. He would have been told by someone already.

The suit he’d been given had been perfectly tailored, even without his measurements. It fit him like a glove, and left plenty of space for the various weapons he consistently carried with him. As per usual, he didn’t want to accept any of Bret’s “gifts,” but this one might’ve been one of his best.

For once, he didn’t know what to expect. He didn’t even know what the two looked like, aside from the background knowledge of the male having red hair. Jughead hadn’t done any research on them, but something told him that he shouldn’t bother. Nothing would come up.

“This way.” The host said almost nervously, extending a hand and starting to walk towards his table. As he did so, Jughead’s eyes became more alert and his senses sharpened.

From behind him, the bodyguard could see a vision of pure red. Arm in arm, the pair looked like a match made in heaven. Looking around with calculating eyes, the two oozed pure authority. Their presence was enough to make many on the rooftop stop and stare, the once heavy chatting of the area falling a little quieter. 

In front of him was a blonde, wrapped sinfully in satin. Her hair was curled around her shoulders, her shoulders peeking out from under. Her skin was pale, unblemished by the fault’s of life itself. Her eyes peeked around, looking for their interviewee. Linked to her side was her companion, a redheaded brute with a look that would intimidate the next person. Red hair slicked to the side, his red suit matched with the color of it. His eyebrows were furrowed in concentration, eventually landing on him. 

The host stopped in front of his table, pulling out two chairs for the guests. “Here we are, please enjoy your stay.” He looked eager to leave, and did just so after he pulled out the two chairs hastily. Jughead stood up on cue, taking his hands out of his pockets. He took a step closer to meet them, nodding to the host before he left.

Archie spoke first, his eyes looking over the brunette with interest. “Jughead Jones,” The brunette could feel both of their gazes on him, actually, but he didn’t grow intimidated. Instead, he simply nodded. “I think I can speak for Betty and I here, but you already look like a great candidate.”

“I’m glad to hear that. Allow me to introduce myself more fully,” His eyes caught Archie’s firmly, nodding to him respectfully. Jughead really couldn’t give a flying fuck what this redheaded douche thought of him, but if it was what it took for Bret to get off his ass, he’d do what he needed to. “Forsythe Pendleton Jones the III. I’ve been a bodyguard for about five years. Pleased to meet you.”

Inside, Archie’s mind didn’t match his calm appearance. This hadn’t been at all what he’d expected. He was toned, the result of it could be seen a little through his suit. His expression was completely unreadable, Archie couldn’t even give a wild guess to what this man was thinking right now. 

Betty’s mind shared common thoughts. Jughead Jones hadn’t been anything like the Jughead Jones she’d made in her mind. Olive skin that showed from under his suit caught her gaze, her eyes tilting upwards to see the soft curls falling over his eyes. When the blonde looked a little more closely, she could see the dark oceans that dwelled in them, waves crashing up against the pupils. His aura was one of control, one of dominance. When he turned to her, she felt her stomach churning. 

Taking the hand unoccupied by Archie’s arm, he brought his lips to the top of her hand and grazed the surface with his lips, planting a delicate kiss against the skin. Hovering above, she couldn’t tell if she could see the faintest of smirks. 

When her gaze dipped down to the hand holding hers, she stiffened. On his hand was the tattoo of the serpents, the corporation that Bret ran. Betty could clearly see the two-headed serpent viciously baring its fangs, a long tongue coming from its mouth.

“Betty Cooper. I’ve heard quite a bit about you. I’m delighted to make your acquaintance.”


	2. Centerpiece

Archie noticed the tattoo at the same time his coworker did. Acting on instinct, he took Betty’s hand and yanked it away. “The _audacity_ you had to meet us here while you work for that _scum_ is almost humorous.” 

Betty swallowed, her other hand uncomfortably clenching at her folder. It was moments like these that made her regret her lack of weapon. Taking her hand from the redhead’s grasp, she rubbed it against her dress. “Get out of my sight.” She seethed, repulsed by the fact that Jughead had touched her.

The sudden reaction from the two gang leaders had caught the brunette a little off guard. Jughead hadn’t expected them to act so belligerently towards him. He had never cared for foreign affairs against other gangs, but strangely he found himself interested as to why there was such a feud between Viper and Snake.

To make amends quickly before the two in front of him started to get aggressive, he calmly lifted his sleeve to reveal more of the tattoo. “Nothing to worry about here. I’m an ex-worker of Mr. Wallis. He suckered me into things I didn’t want to do, and I managed to wrench away from him. I’ve been keeping a low profile ever since to.. keep him away.” He explained smoothly, the lies coming from his mouth sounding more natural than anything he’d ever actually said.

Tongue running over his front teeth, the viper didn’t seem too convinced. Eyes skimming over the length of the interviewee, Archie arched a brow. Turning his gaze back over to his partner, they shared a long look. It was as if they were communicating telepathically as brown eyes met green ones. 

Both vipers tore their gazes away from each other at the same time, instead both of their orbs landing on him. The woman, his future client, was the first one to speak up as she tilted her head to the side slightly. “Why don’t you sit down? Let’s have a little chat.”

Jughead was starting to understand why everyone gossiped about this woman in particular. He wouldn’t bother lying to himself, so he’d admit that she was naturally attractive just by the way she looked and carried herself. There was something else, though, something he couldn’t quite pinpoint that made her..

Archie looked at him expectantly. “Miss Cooper here asked you to do something. We wouldn’t want to disappoint, now would we?” His eyes motioned from the bodyguard to the chair, his eyes slightly narrowed as he did so. After the introduction of the Serpents into their interview, both of them had taken on a completely new light.

It unnerved Forsythe to take orders, especially from someone who looked like a carrot, but if it was what he was being forced to do, he wouldn’t cause a scene. Jughead had been too caught up with picking apart the female gang leader that he’d forgotten about her proposal. 

Pulling out a seat on the opposite side, he slid into it and tucked himself in. He was grateful to see that they did the same, sharing small looks as they settled across from him. Jughead kept his jaw tight, two arms on the table as he awaited their next move. This interview was a simple game of checkers, not chess. It depended not on who had the most strategy, but on who could jump on who first.

Clearing his throat, Andrews was the first one to speak up. “On any usual occasion, we might’ve killed you for disgracing us with your presence. However, it seems you might be on the same boat that we are in. So, here’s our counter-offer. Either we kill you right now, _or_ we see how the rest of this interview goes and perhaps we’d spare your life and instead entrust it into my coworker.”

Pushing her hair back from her shoulders, her collarbones were sharp against her skin as Betty prepared to add onto her childhood friend’s statement. “Precisely. Allow me to say this, though. There is something in you that would fit right with our puzzle. On the contrary, this also means that if we find the piece doesn’t fit after all, what’s the point of keeping it around anyway?”

Taking in their words with inner irritation, he felt his blood start to boil. It took everything in him not to take gingey by the head and fling him across the restaurant, and the last bit of self-control to not to show Betty his true nature.

Were they saying that if they didn’t like him in any shape or form, they’d kill him? Jughead would like to see them try.

He could already sense that they were halfway bluffing. Once he became Betty’s bodyguard, he’d know many things about the Vipers that they wouldn’t want to get out. They couldn’t simply fire him just because they didn’t like him, or kill him because it’d be too much of a hassle to get another. 

Letting out a low chuckle, the brunette watched the way his rings glittered in the pale moonlight. “I assure you, I am the centerpiece of your puzzle. There will be no need for any violence. Might I assume that you two don’t know too much about me?”

While the Vipers didn’t want to admit it, he was correct. It hadn’t even been Archie’s top priority to ask about this man and who he truly was, but he considered it a shot in the right direction.

While the waiter made his way towards their table, he decided to let Betty handle that while he interrogated. “That is the case, unfortunately. What is your level of training? Age? Prior clients? Anything that would be of interest, don’t hesitate to tell.”

“Yes, all three of us will take vodka lemonades. Oh, and add a little extra vodka to one of them, please. We won’t be ordering any food. Thank you.”

Calculating his response, Jughead slid back in his chair a little and ran his hand into one of his suit pockets. “I am Level 5, quickly becoming so. I’m 21, but I’ve been training since I was around fifteen. I will not discuss my former clients concerning their privacy if that’s alright. I have zero foreign relationships. Miss Cooper will be my prime concern.”

Level 5. If Betty would have been alone, she would have been highly intimidated. Sure, the former journalist had offensive and defensive abilities to an extent, but level five could be considered deadly. The blonde knew that Archie had trained, yet he’d never gotten to Level 5 as Jughead had. If this man was telling the truth, he was both highly skilled and highly dangerous.

Taking her folder that she’d laid out on the table, she scooted it towards the level five in front of her. “This has about everything you’d need when it comes to being a part of the Viper industry. I’m going to have a private moment with my associate here if you don’t mind?” Betty asked, picking herself up from the table and smoothing over her dress. She knew that Jughead wouldn’t up and disappear while they left, so she allowed him to look at the folder while she and Archie conversed.

Jughead had almost forgotten how eye-catching she was in her dress. “Take your time.” He replied evenly, catching her stare as she pushed in her chair. She quickly broke eye contact, instead of looking towards her companion.

Archie was surprised by her announcement, but he didn’t let it show, only repeating her movements and linking an arm with her as they started to walk away from the table. Jughead still couldn’t tell whether they were in a relationship or if they were just good friends. Still, it was evident those two moved and spoke in unison. 

Once the two Vipers made their way downstairs, Archie opened the restaurant door for his childhood friend and let her outside to the side of the building. Once they found a discreet corner, he unlinked his arm and leaned against the wall. He had a faint smirk on his face. “Trying to get me alone?”

“Shut up. Arch, he’s a level five. Do you know what that means? Nobody can get to that level unless they’re-”

“..slightly psychotic, I know. Hell, I could never get to the point he’s at. If he’s legit, he’s probably the best candidate we have. That dude still rubs me the wrong way, though. There’s just something about him that pisses me off,” Archie grumbled, looking past Betty and instead looking off to the street behind her. “It might also be because.. I don’t know, it’s weird seeing some random guy that I have to entrust your life into.”

Betty scowled at him. “Why do you always say it like that? _We’re_ hiring _him._ You’re such an asshole sometimes. I’m not a toy to be passed around.” 

The male viper leader put two hands on her shoulders and shook her. “I don’t feel like arguing with you. Just come back inside.” Before she could protest, he quickly linked arms and tugged her back in.

Meanwhile, Jughead had taken the time to look through the yellow folder provided. The first thing given was his schedule, but it was more like his hours. He would have to request days off in advance, and he would spend his entire day with Betty unless he was sleeping. It was the usual— nothing too different than his usual jobs. He didn’t have to have any specific attire, but they encouraged him to dress presentably. He’d have to switch housing if he lived too far, too.

The last rule was the one that caught his eye the most. It was in bold letters, the biggest font of the entire paper. It was impossible not to see it.

**_NO ROMANTIC/SEXUAL RELATIONSHIPS. STRICTLY BUSINESS RELATIONS._ **

It seemed both the Serpents and Vipers were rather keen on making sure nothing went on between bodyguard and client. It wouldn’t be a problem for him, though. Jughead had walked into this job knowing he’d have to betray the very people that put their trust into him. The last thing he needed was to be thrown into a relationship.

Though he wasn’t looking ahead, he could see the pair returning. It might’ve just been his institution, but there was obvious tension between the pair as they tucked themselves back into their chairs. “Welcome back. I hope your chat went well.”

Nodding, Archie cleared his throat and reached a hand over to the folder. He picked out a piece of thick card-stock from the pile of papers and reached into his pocket to pull out something for Jughead to sign with. He laid down a pen onto the card-stock and awaited for his female counterpart to continue.

Betty wasn’t sure why, but she needed this bodyguard. This one in specific. None of the other candidates had caught her attention as he had. They’d barely come close. Jughead Jones was unique, and one might’ve mistaken her for a fool for trusting him, but she’d take her chances. “We’ve decided. Please read through the contract in front of you, and if you consent to the terms, sign.” She finalized, staring directly at the contract.

What was with the sudden change of heart? Did something happen when they were having their chat? Jughead didn’t know, but it was only good news for him. Still, as his eyes skimmed over the contract, he felt guilt weigh him down. He’d never had any trouble doing the dirty for Bret, but somehow this felt so _sinful._

Bringing the pen to the bottom, he felt the ink gather to the tip. This is exactly the moment he wanted— for Archie and Betty to trust him. Yet, as he glided his signature across the paper, he felt like a villain. 

Clicking the pen and handing it back to Archie, he nodded to them. “The deed is finished. I suppose this means that it’s finalized? No second interview?”

It was clear Archie was trying to catch Betty’s gaze but she refused. Defeated, he answered for the blonde. “Correct. There’s no need for a second interview when we’re sure with the first one. If you delved deeper into the folder, you’ll see both of our contact information along with the address to Betty’s apartment. If this folder dared get in another’s hands, it would be vile. So, please, handle it with care.” 

Hand coming out, Jughead stood up and offered his hand to his new boss. Standing up with him, Archie and Jughead shook hands tensely. The newly acquainted employee could tell that there was something unspoken between both him and the carrot. While he couldn’t quite put his finger on it, he knew it had something to do with Betty.

The she-devil herself was the next one to stand up, in which Jughead dropped Archie’s hand and instead slightly bent down to his newest client. “I will guard you to the best of my abilities, Betty.” He confirmed. 

His tongue felt dirty.

Picking up the folder from the table, he tucked it under his arm. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Archie waving off the waiter that had brought the three vodka lemonades ordered. On the first inspection, maybe they’d assumed the interview would last longer.

“Of course. I look forward to working with you. Please, don’t hesitate to shoot me a text to save my contact information,” Betty responded smoothly, eyes running over the collar of his suit and then back down to the yellow folder. “Look at the schedule carefully, Jughead. Your first task begins tomorrow.”

Was there a look of slyness in her eyes, or was it something he’d imagined?

Archie’s arm took hold of Betty’s before he could respond. Leading her away, the redhead muttered something to her which she only responded with a shake of her head.

Allowing himself to drop the ridiculous persona he put on, he settled back into the chair. The things he had to do to get people to trust him were humiliating. Sucking up to a ginger and some blonde bimbo made him want to puke. Sure, he could maybe see why they were respectable, but he wasn’t about to start kissing their asses. 

Outside, Andre waited patiently and rushed outside the car once he saw them approaching. His eyes looked to see Betty’s arm no longer held the folder. “I take it you found your new bodyguard, Miss Cooper?”

The blonde looked down to her other arm, currently unoccupied. “It seems so. We’ll see how it goes. As always, I wish for the best. Andre, I know we usually go back to the office after these interviews, but please take me back to the apartments.” 

Opening the door for both of them, the chauffeur nodded. “Your wish is my command. Shall I let Miss Lodge know about this development as well?”

Archie cut in before she could. “That won’t be necessary. We’ll let her know ourselves tomorrow.” He felt his blonde friend yank her arm away from his as she entered, dress wrinkling as she did so.

Like a kicked puppy, Archie’s eyes became glossy as he followed. When the door closed and the wall between Andre and the two viper leaders came, the redhead turned his eyes towards Betty. “You’re not mad at me, are you?”

“You really piss me off sometimes.”

“You really act like a child sometimes.” Archie shot back.

“I can’t stand you.”

“I can’t stand when you act like this.”

Silence followed his retort. He knew exactly where this was headed, and it wasn’t a pretty ending. He also knew Betty well enough to know that she was throwing a tantrum not because she was mad at him, but because she was unsure of the future. 

With a sigh, he scooted across the limo and put a hand onto her shoulder. He lightly rubbed, and much to his surprise, she didn’t pull away from his gentle touch. “You’re not mad at me, are you?” He repeated the earlier question from before, hoping for a different answer.

Her gaze was glued towards the window. “I guess not. I don’t know. Why the hell was he tied to Bret before? Couldn’t they just.. reconnect?”

“If he still has ties to Bret, for whatever reason, you don’t have to bat an eyelash. I’ll strangle him with my bare hands.”

⋘ ──── ∗ ⋅◈⋅ ∗ ──── ⋙

Laying in his bed, arms extended, Jughead closed his eyes. Everything had gone smoothly. There was nothing for him to worry about. Now, he’d be tasked with getting deeper into the Viper business like he was supposed to. 

Jughead wouldn’t allow himself to feel guilty. He was supposed to have lost those types of emotions years ago. There was no reason for him to have feelings about the subject anyway. 

_Business was business._

Three precise vibrations against his nightstand brought him from his thoughts. It was his phone, and if it wasn’t Bret, he wasn’t sure who it’d be. Hand reaching out in the darkness to collect his phone, he gripped it and brought it to his face. The light made him squint as he examined the caller.

Answering it, he didn’t say a word in greeting.

After a moment’s silence, Bret spoke. “So?”

Jughead’s hand gripped the phone tightly to his ear. “Those dumbasses bought it.”

The mafia boss’s laugh erupted, lasting enough time for Jughead to consider ending the call. Overjoyed by the notion, Bret’s tone was light. “How wonderful. Well, make time in your schedule to see me tomorrow. You’ll have so much fun.” With that, he began laughing again.

Ending the call out of pure irritation, he watched the screen of his phone until it went black. The only thing he wouldn’t have to fake around the Vipers was his hatred for that entitled jerk.

Turning on the lamp in his room, his eyes cast to the folder he’d carelessly thrown on his bed before he dropped himself on top of it. Jughead hadn’t bothered changing out of his suit. The only thing that looked disrupted anyway was his tie that’d been undone around his neck.

Hand reaching for the folder, he picked it up from the covers and brought it to his lap. Fingers weaved through the papers until he found the two he’d been looking for. His schedule and the contact information list. The bodyguard assumed he’d get more information later, but this was sufficient for now.

Blue eyes found Betty’s cell phone number along with her address under it. It would be incredibly easy to just snap a picture of this and send it to Bret. It would probably cut his job from six months to three. 

Picking up his phone, he scrolled until he found the _“New Contact”_ button.

No, Jughead wasn’t in the mood to completely obey Bret’s orders. If Jughead was going to comply with this ridiculous job, then he’d do it on his own terms, which meant he’d introduce _some_ type of humanity to it.

Setting his new blonde and redhead boss as contacts, his finger hovered over the untouched chat log between him and Betty. Suddenly, he felt like he was back in his high school years again. 

Texting his new boss was like texting a girl he’d had a crush on since forever. He hadn’t expected something so.. unprofessional? Fumbling on possible interactions they could have, he found himself typing.

_So, what did you really think of me?_

To such a question, he wasn’t sure if he’d get a response. So, instead, he set his phone down and instead skimmed the schedule for a second time. He was looking for his first task which would start tomorrow, at least in Betty’s words. When his eyes found it, his eyebrow raised.

**_Apartment 45-78A_ **

**_Chauffeur to SHOOTING RANGE 3_ **

**_Introductions_ **

His phone chimed next to him, which he leaned over to pick up. The text sender was from someone he’d labeled as “Betty.”

_Bold question. I’ll let you know in person, tomorrow. Level 5, huh? You better have some skills to present at the shooting range tomorrow._

⋘ ──── ∗ ⋅◈⋅ ∗ ──── ⋙

_“He’s a lying, manipulative mutt! He’s the reason why Betty’s gone! You can’t trust him. He betrayed us this entire time. I want to skin him alive. I want to roast his reptilian corpse over a large bonfire. Jughead Jones’ death will be torturous, I will make sure of it.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BACK AT YA WITH CHAPTER TWOOOO.
> 
> this chapter was a little weird to write since it was like completely on a whim and there was no preplan made for this?
> 
> i apologize for the inconsistency AND THE SHORT CHAPTER.
> 
> also the end is a flash forward hehe
> 
> ⋘ ──── ∗ ⋅◈⋅ ∗ ──── ⋙


End file.
